The instant invention relates generally to shift lever devices and more specifically it relates to a push button shift control for a bicycle and the like.
Numerous shift lever devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be mounted on handle bars and operated therefrom. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,263,818; 4,325,267 and 4,548,092 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.